Ever since the inception and broad use of the pneumatic automotive tire, a flat tire is an experience that every motorist dreads. One must loosen the lug nuts, use a jack-type device to lift the vehicle, haul the spare tire from its storage position, remove the disabled or damaged tire and wheel, replace it with the spare tire, tighten all the lug nuts to torque specs, and then one must physically place the defective tire and wheel back in the vehicle. This process includes much physical work because the entire wheel is being replaced. The present invention provides a means by which the disabled corner of the vehicle can become operational without having to jack the vehicle up, and without having to replace the wheel rim with an undamaged tire. Furthermore, by incorporating a traction assist mechanism to the present invention, we have a device which makes itself useful for many different circumstances aside from the flat tire or blowout scenario.